Visions of Johanna
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Post-Mockingjay. Johanna Mason has been through it all, yet still survives. She now tries to start a new life in District 4, helping Annie take care of her newborn son. But when Enobaria becomes president of Panem, all sorts of problems arise - the return of the Capitol amongst them. Will Johanna ever find peace - and maybe, even, love? Eventual Johanna/Gale.
1. The Promise

**Visions of Johanna**

"_The ghost of electricity howls in the bones of her face…"_

**Chapter 1**

**The Promise**

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

As a baby cries incessantly, Johanna commands him over and over to stop, but it is no good. There is no stopping the crying.

"Annie, would you get your baby to be quiet? I can't take it anymore!"

Annie pats her baby on the head and snuggles him close, hoping to calm his mood. The baby feels Annie and begins to settle down.

"Finnick Jr. is a very good baby. He listens to me well."

"He certainly doesn't listen to me!"

Johanna stops to think about her scenario for a moment. Here she is, living in District 4 with Annie, helping the new mother raise her child. How did she get into this?

* * *

_ "Johanna, I'm going to help Katniss on her mission to kill Snow," Finnick tells a bed-ridden Johanna._

_ "You better kill him," Johanna replies._

_ "We will."_

_ "You promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ Finnick turns as if to walk away, but then stops for a moment._

_ "Johanna, if I don't make it back, you've got to take care of Annie."_

_ "Don't talk like that, Finnick! That's the talk of losers!"_

_ "I'm serious! I made a promise to you, now you promise me that you'll take care of her."_

_ "Fine, whatever. I'll see you once this is all over, and we'll pretend this conversation never happened."_

* * *

But the conversation did happen. And Johanna made her promise to Finnick. So after the fall of the Capitol, she made good on her agreement.

* * *

_"They're letting the Mockingjay off the hook," Haymitch announces. "Say she's too insane to control her own mind, that's why she killed Coin instead of Snow."_

_ "No jury's dumb enough to buy that!" Johanna responds._

_ "Exactly," Peeta states. "They figured out that Coin wasn't any good, so they are using that as an excuse to free her."_

_ "Well, I guess that settles that," Haymitch states. "I'm going back to 12. You too, Peeta?"_

_ "Yeah, as soon as Katniss is freed. What about the rest of you?"_

_ "Going back to 3 to start an electric company," Beetee states. The word "electric" makes Johanna shiver._

_ "Back to 2," Enobaria remarks. "I have unfinished business to take care of there."_

_ "I'm off to 2 too," Gale adds. "I'm going to help out with the military."_

_ Something tugs at Johanna as he says this, but she remains silent._

_ "I'm going back to 4, where I'm going to raise my baby," Annie joins in. "I guess this is goodbye, then."_

_ "No," Johanna responds._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I'm going to 4 with you."_

_ "But why? You live in 7."_

_ "I have nothing left for me back in 7. And also… I promised Finnick that I'd help take care of you."_

_ Annie smiles warmly. "Thank you."_

* * *

"When I made that promise, I had no idea how annoying a baby can be!" Johanna complains to Annie.

"Oh, it's okay," Annie replies. "Finnick Jr. loves you too."

"I'm sure. I'm going out in the forest to get some firewood."

"Please stay safe!"

Johanna almost laughs as she hears Annie say that. What could possibly harm her in 4? She has been through it all – and still survived.

She walks off towards the forest, about 100 yards from Annie's house. District 4 is a vast region, known best for its beaches. Still, it contains the environment of any other area, with mountains in the distance and a grassy valley in the middle.

When Annie came back to District 4 after the war, she found Victors' Village destroyed. Johanna suggested that she should move into her old home, which was near the forest. Annie refused at first, thinking of the memories, but she realized she had nowhere else. And no _one_ else.

Annie's family had been killed in either the uprisings or the war. It didn't matter. She has no one left. Except Johanna, who fulfilled her promise to protect her. And of course Johanna has no one left herself.

So all the two have is each other. Johanna works with strong men in the forest to obtain wood for building. It's the only income the two have, as Annie is too ill to work. It's not much, but it's enough to get by.

"If I were no good with an axe, I'd be no good at anything," Johanna sighs, while chopping some wood for her house. She then feels something on her arm. Something that causes her to jump in fear, then go into a panic attack.

A raindrop.

Quickly, she grabs whatever wood she has and rushes back toward the house, while the rain sprinkles on her. She makes it back to the house just in time before the rain begins to pour.

"This weather is very fickle," Annie comments. But Johanna has other worries.

"Is this a drop of rain here, on my shirt?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"And on my pants? I can't wear these!"

She quickly throws off her shirt and pants, going completely naked.

"Oh, Johanna… I promise you, you're never going to be tortured again."

"Water brings back bad memories! I can't drink a glass without feeling like my cheeks are going to explode!"

This is why Johanna drinks milk, or juice, but never water. She never showers or bathes, with her extreme fear of water overcoming her. Annie sometimes waits for her to fall asleep, then scrubs her with a sponge. Often Johanna wakes up, yelling profanities and screaming in fear at the same time.

"Some day, Johanna, I'm going to take you down to the beach. Then I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"You don't know what it's like! The Capitol didn't torture you, did they?"

Annie remains silent. The Capitol captured her, but since they realized she knew nothing, they did not use any of their many devices on her.

"I can still remember it, clear as day. Standing in my cell, feeling the water pour down on me…"

* * *

_ Johanna hears a sound like a button being pressed, and suddenly she finds herself soaking wet. Ice cold water pours down on her, while she stands there, unable to move a mere inch._

_ She pauses, wondering what kind of punishment this is._

_ And then… the shocks come._

_ Electrocution, in every part of her body, all over it. From the top of her head, to her breasts, to her aching legs. She feels every bit of electric pain possible, and all she can do is pull her head back and scream at the top of her lungs._

_ After standing through an hour of extreme pain, the shocks stop, and she gasps for air, trying to catch her breath. Every part of her body hurts. Her arms and legs uncontrollably twitch. She looks in the mirror at herself and tries closing her eyes at the hideous sight._

* * *

"And throughout it all, I never gave a bit of information to the Capitol – not one bit at all. While Katniss was doing her little propaganda stunt, I was saving her butt."

"We all are grateful, Johanna."

Johanna sees the rain pouring down outside a window and averts her eyes. "I've been through it all. And what do I have to show for it? A crown?"

"You have me, and Finnick Jr. His spirit lives on, not only in me, not only in him, but also in you, Johanna. He… he…"

Suddenly Annie has a breakdown, losing control of her mind. She covers her ears with her hands. Johanna rushes over to comfort her, knowing that this is a common occurrence when the topic of Finnick is brought up.

"It's okay, Annie, it really is. You're here, you're alive, and your baby is alive. I'm going to protect you."

Johanna sighs, seeing how difficult it is to bring Annie back. Often Annie could lose her mind for hours on end, and only with constant comforting by Johanna could she stay stable.

_This is why Finnick wanted me here,_ she thinks. _If I wasn't here, what would have happened to Annie?_

* * *

The next day comes, and Annie is back to her normal self. She holds on to Finnick, while Johanna turns on the television.

"Amazing what you can see these days without state-controlled television."

Districts 7 and 9 are currently playing a baseball game, in a newly-built stadium in District 9. Johanna finds it amusing that these people are playing an ancient sport, one that was nearly forgotten during the Dark Days.

She cheers as a District 7 player hits a home run. "Nice hit! I bet that guy could give me a run for my money!"

"So you still do like District 7?" Annie asks.

"Well, it is my home. Or… _was_ my home."

"Johanna, if you want to go back…"

"I never want to go back. Never want to see it again. But I do feel a connection to anyone from 7. I feel for them."

She turns her attention back to the television as the District 9 squad comes up to bat. Just as they do, the broadcast is interrupted by some sort of news report.

"What is this garbage?" Johanna yells.

"We have breaking news out of District 2, where district representative Enobaria is prepared to speak."

Johanna turns to Annie. "Can you believe that bitch got elected as representative?"

"No swearing, Johanna. Not in front of Finnick Jr."

"Good afternoon," a formal-looking Enobaria addresses a crowd. "We here in District 2 have received disturbing news today, that several other districts, such as 7, 8 and 10, are refusing to give our district any more imports unless we capitulate to their demands. In addition, two District 2 men were killed while trying to negotiate with District 8. The only course we have now is to take swift action and secede."

"Secede?" Johanna exclaims.

"District 2 hereby declares its independence from Panem! We no longer are part of your country! We shall overcome this adversity and build a new empire, stronger than Panem, and free for all! And I warn you, do not mess with District 2. That is all."

As the television switches to a couple of talking heads discussing the issue, Annie looks very worried.

"What does this mean? Are we going to starve?"

"Relax, they're in masonry. I'm the only Mason who can kill."

"But why would this happen? Why would we fight amongst our districts?"

"There's some sort of power play going on here. Certain districts want things that other districts can't offer. I expect this to blow over when Paylor has a chance to calm everyone down."

As she says this, the television now switches to a press conference with Paylor.

"Greetings," she states. "With the word that District 2 has seceded from Panem, we must all rise up and prove ourselves to be stronger than ever before. I have begun to build a central military that will defend our districts from any action District 2 may take."

"Central military?" Johanna wonders. "What does she want to do, bring back the Capitol?"

"Our new military will be too powerful for anyone to defeat. District 2 will have no choice but to surrender. This will be a warning to any other district, that they should never secede from Panem again. This military will be the new power of Panem."

Johanna gasps. "No way."

"No way what?" Annie wonders.

"Paylor wants to bring back the Capitol."


	2. The War

**Chapter 2**

**The War**

"_We sit here stranded, though we're all doin' our best to deny it…"_

A week passes, and it seems that all is well again in Panem. There have only been a couple of times the television has shown anything to do with the current situation. Once, with Paylor clarifying her statement, that she has no plans on returning the Capitol to power, nor bringing back the Peacekeepers. The other time, with Enobaria saying that in no way is District 2 declaring war, but merely declaring their independence.

Johanna, however, will have none of it.

"Can you believe the other crap they're feeding us? There's something going on, Annie. I don't know what it is, but I get the feeling some sort of revolution is about to begin."

Annie simply nods her head and feeds her baby. She is too concerned with Finnick Jr. to worry about any sort of revolution.

* * *

Johanna goes out to chop some wood, something she uses to let out her frustration. She notices some rustling in the forest nearby, but immediately dismisses it. However, after it becomes louder and louder, she cannot help but go over to see what it is.

"What the hell's going on over there?"

Suddenly a whole group of soldiers comes marching right at her, and she holds out her ax in a defensive manner.

"Hey, what is all this crap?"

Some of the soldiers march right on past her, while she pulls aside one of them.

"Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

"We're from District 2. We're here to stop the uprising."

"What uprising?"

"District 4 has conspired to go to war with District 2, and we are taking preemptive action to stop it."

"You've got to be insane if you think I believe that."

"If you intend on fighting us, I can arrest you right now."

Johanna simply walks away from the soldier, going back over to Annie's house. She opens the door to a panicked Annie.

"Johanna! They're saying on the news that 2 is taking over 4!"

"What?"

"Soldiers have come to take us over!"

"Don't think for a moment I'm going to let them-"

"No, Johanna, don't fight them. Let's find out what's happening first."

Johanna obliges, and the two watch the television, seeing District 2 forces march into the District 4 representative's office. Without hesitation, they shoot the representative and all other people in the room from District 4. Annie gasps, then puts her hands over her ears.

"Don't have a breakdown now, Annie…"

"Attention!" one of the soldiers announces. "It is hereby declared that District 2 is taking control of District 4 immediately! Our soldiers will occupy the area and make sure that there are no dissidents."

Johanna gasps, while trying to comfort Annie.

"Come on, Annie, it'll be okay."

"They shot him… they killed him… they're going to kill us…"

"No, they won't. I won't let them."

* * *

Another week goes by. District 2 has invaded 7, 8 and 10 and is occupying their districts as well. A few people have tried resisting the soldiers, only to be killed. This is when Paylor comes on the television with an announcement.

"I am hereby authorizing the usage of the new Panem military to fight back against these forces. We officially declare war on District 2!"

And within hours, hundreds of soldiers march into the affected districts, starting an all-out war. In District 4, the fighting is near the political buildings and nowhere near Annie's house, but the two girls are naturally concerned.

"What do we do?" Annie wonders.

"Nothing. We let them kill each other until they're all dead. Then we climb out of the ashes again."

* * *

But Johanna notices something strange happening in this war. From following the news, there are very few fatalities of soldiers, but lots of civilians getting killed. This is especially startling given that civilians have been doing all they can to stay out of the mess.

"Something's not right. This war feels almost… staged."

"Staged?" Annie asks.

"Like it's all a distraction, away from something bigger."

That's when the figurative bomb drops.

* * *

A week later, Enobaria and Paylor are standing together in a political building.

"Enobaria and I have called for a truce," Paylor announces to everyone. "She has offered allowance for me to install soldiers in all 13 districts as a way of preventing another war. In return, I am giving full control of Panem over to District 2."

"I don't believe it!" an astonished Johanna exclaims. "She's basically making District 2 the new Capitol!"

"I hereby take position as President," Enobaria states. "As President, I will bring prosperity to all of Panem, not just District 2. Paylor will remain as a commander of the army."

"That little bitch!" Johanna yells. "I always knew she was no good! She's staged this whole war to put herself in power!"

"Johanna, language!"

"I apologize."

"But why would Paylor just hand it over to her like this?" Annie wonders.

"She's being forced. That's the only way this is possible."

Finnick Jr. begins crying and screaming from all of Johanna's yelling. Annie tries to hush her baby.

"That's it, I'm going to do something about this."

"Johanna, you're only one person. You can't do this yourself."

"It's either one person, or none."

* * *

Johanna marches to the representative's building of District 4. With soldiers looking on, a group of people is discussing something.

"What are you all talking about?" Johanna butts in.

"We're trying to name a new representative of District 4," one man replies.

"Well, none better than myself!" Johanna shouts. "I'm a Victor from a past Hunger Games. Not many of those left, are there?"

The others discuss it amongst themselves, then turn back to her.

"Fine, then, you will be our representative. Just be careful: our last one was killed for not cooperating with District 2."

"I'll cooperate just fine, thank you."

* * *

"You got elected representative?"

"Not really elected. It was just a group of old guys fighting over which one should take over. Then I came in and made my case. Easy as pie."

"But Johanna, you know they killed the last one?"

"They're going to try to kill us one way or another. Better to put my life out on the line first."

"Johanna, don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Johanna takes her spot as representative of District 4, calling up the other representatives.

"So there's full military presence in 7 too?"

"Yes," the representative from 7 states. "Not just 7 but everywhere."

"And where is the military from? Is it from 2 or somewhere else?"

"We can't even tell. It's some mysterious military that Paylor's been bringing together for some time, mixed with some from 2."

"Very well then."

As she cuts off the conversation, she receives a video phone call. On the other line is the face of Enobaria.

"So we meet again, Fangs."

"That's _President_ Enobaria to you, Mason."

"I apologize. Am I supposed to bow too?"

"Mason, listen to me. If you want to survive, then you're going to do as I say."

"Lay it on me."

"You will not at all talk dissent against 2. You will not at all attempt to start any sort of revolution against 2. You will simply do as you are told."

"Why don't you just kill me now? Sounds like you want to."

"Killing a past Victor from a Hunger Games would start a revolution. We aren't strong enough to withstand one."

"Oh, so my life is important?"

"Mason, just listen to me. The goal here is to keep everything under control, with no need for violence."

"But with 2 as the new Capitol."

"2 is merely taking the position it has always deserved. Now you have any other problems, take it up with my Secretary of Defense. I've got a meeting to attend to."

"You talked with Enobaria?"

"_President_ Enobaria," Johanna retorts. "Or Queen. Whatever she wants to be called. She's in charge of this whole thing, but she's too afraid to kill me, because I'm a Victor."

"I'm a Victor too…"

"That's right, they can't kill you either, Annie. But I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Why Fangs wants all this military presence, what she's really doing over there in 2."

"We've lived like this before, Johanna. We are just doomed to suffer. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I didn't go through all that pain and suffering for nothing! I want freedom, and I will fight for it! I promise you, Annie: we will live in a free district."

* * *

As another week passes, Johanna notices that things have gone back to normal, for the most part. The only difference is the increased military presence in all the districts.

_Maybe if I just sit idly by, we'll live in peace, and there will be nothing to worry about,_ Johanna thinks.

But then she contemplates the situation a little bit more. There is definitely something going on in 2. What exactly, she is not sure of. What she does know is that Enobaria is up to no good. And the longer she sits around waiting, the longer 2 has to pull something that could be disastrous.

But what exactly is there to do? Calling up all the other representatives would not make any headway – all the rest of them are as confused as she is. And Enobaria certainly does not want to talk to her.

That's when she remembers Enobaria's words: _"Now you have any other problems, take it up with my Secretary of Defense."_

"Sounds like maybe that person can help me out," Johanna remarks. So she uses the video phone to call District 2 and ask for the Secretary of Defense.

The person on the line tells her that she'll get him immediately. After a few seconds, the Secretary of Defense appears on the screen.

"Well… hello, gorgeous," Johanna greets him.


	3. The Phone

**Chapter 3**

**The Phone**

"_He's sure got a lotta gall to be so useless and all…"_

"Gale Hawthorne," Johanna welcomes the man on the other end of the line. "I thought I'd never see you again. Is this the position in 2 you were talking about taking?"

"Not quite," Gale replies. "But here I am, as Secretary of Defense of all of Panem."

"All of Panem? Hold on a second, you're just in 2."

"Johanna, 2 is in charge of Panem's military now. 2 rules Panem."

Johanna tries to hold herself back from laughing. "Mr. Gale Hawthorne, the man who couldn't wait to bring down the Capitol, has brought it back from the ashes and is now helping restore it to power."

"It's not like that, Johanna."

"Oh, yes it is. You did all you could to bring down this Capitol, and you reverse face only a few months later. Such a hypocrite."

"Johanna, if I could explain…"

"Fine, give me your sad excuse."

"My goal is not to bring about a new Capitol. Honestly, I don't want any of this military presence any more than you do. I don't want 2 to be in power. These are merely precautionary measures. Once everything is solved, 2 will be back to its normal status, and the military will be gone."

"Really? What's 'everything' that needs to be 'solved'?"

"Other districts have been refusing to provide their resources to 2, in bitterness from the previous war. We've tried to negotiate, and we've been met by great resistance – so much that we've had men killed in the process. We had no choice but to go to war."

"You had 'no choice'? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Paylor is the enemy. Paylor began building a Capitol army immediately after the war. She wanted to bring down 2 because of its favored status with Snow, and thus started this whole thing."

Johanna bites her lip. "Hawthorne, give it to me straight. Who are these soldiers? Are they yours or Paylor's?"

"They're both."

"Both? Come on, don't give me this crap."

"I'm serious."

"How does that work?"

"With the truce we signed, Paylor got what she wanted – her military to occupy all 13 districts. And-"

"Wait just a minute there. 'Her' military? Mr. Hawthorne, I'm talking to you, the Secretary of Defense. That's _your_ military now."

"It is but it isn't."

Johanna bursts out laughing. "Oh, try to explain this one to me now."

"Our military is now mixed with theirs, and the goal of this combined military is to keep equality throughout all the districts, and not allow anything bad to happen to 2 again. Now 2 will get all its necessary resources."

"But why would _she_ want that?"

Gale looks exasperated. "She is the villain, Johanna! She's still one of the commanders of the army! She wants military presence so that in the future she can stage a coup and bring the Capitol back to life!"

This causes Johanna to pound her fist on her table and begin yelling. "You lying asshole! You claim that she wants to bring the Capitol back, yet 2 _is_ the new Capitol! I don't believe you for a second, Hawthorne!"

"If you want to think of 2 as the Capitol, it's actually a kinder, gentler Capitol – one that plans on cutting back all the military and one that will revert to normal once all our disputes are solved."

"You're a liar, Hawthorne! Nothing but an asshole and a liar! What happened to the boy who rescued me when I was in the pit of despair? What happened to him?"

Suddenly, another person comes on screen next to Gale. Johanna is shocked to see Enobaria, who grabs Gale and kisses him on the lips.

"This dispute is settled, Mason. Hawthorne has laid out a reasonable and sensible defense for our actions. You pressure him any more and I'll lay down sanctions on District 4."

Johanna does not respond to Enobaria. She is still shocked by the sight of Enobaria kissing Gale.

"So long for now, Mason."

The screen goes to black. Johanna stares at it for a moment, then starts grabbing objects on her table and throwing them at the wall.

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

* * *

_"Tell me, Johanna… what do you know?"_

_ "I know nothing!"_

_ Johanna is splashed with water again, and the electricity hits her as hard as ever again. She screams in pain, yanking furiously at her chains. After an hour of being electrocuted, the shocks stop, and she is exhausted. She begins to cry._

_ "You've taken everything from me, Snow. Everything."_

_ She goes to fall asleep, when she hears crashing noises.__ A group of people rushes into her cell, but her vision is too blurred to make them out. She feels the chains being cut off her wrists, and suddenly she is being dragged away. One of the men picks her up and begins to carry her._

_ "Are you going to rape me?" she asks._

_ Gale Hawthorne, the one who carries her, looks down at her with compassion. "Johanna, you're safe now. The Rebellion has come to rescue you. It's all over."_

_ "I know nothing," Johanna whimpers, before falling unconscious in his arms._

* * *

"So you are in love with this boy?" Annie asks Johanna.

"By no means!" Johanna shouts back. "I just… felt something special about him… when he rescued me… I felt so safe in his arms…"

"Oh, so you _are_ in love with him," Annie replies, with a warm smile. "He saved you, and now he means the world to you."

"I'm telling you, no! I just hate seeing him with such a bitch like Enobaria!"

"Johanna, how many times must I tell you, language. I don't want Finnick Jr.'s first word to be-"

"Bitch? Well, I'm sorry, but that's what Enobaria is. She's taken control of Panem in an underhanded fashion, and now she expects everyone to respect her as President."

"Maybe… maybe Enobaria's simply looking out for the best for the Victors. She is a Victor, after all."

"My ass she isn't. She's in it for herself. I just can't believe Hawthorne would fall for her."

Annie sighs, cuddling her son in her arms. "Johanna, just step aside from this position you have. It's stressing you out."

"No, if I'm going to do something to prevent another Capitol from forming, I've got to speak up for us."

"I'm sure there are others who will speak up, too."

"Yeah, like the Mockingjay," Johanna oozes with sarcasm.

Then Johanna stops to think about what she has just said. Katniss would have never allowed this to happen. She's still got to be completely against the Capitol. Maybe she would have something to say about this.

"Annie, do you have Katniss's phone number?"

"Sure, I'll get it out for you."

Annie walks over to a desk in the same room to retrieve the number. Johanna looks around at the house as she does, realizing how tiny it is. A living room, a kitchen, and a bedroom – one which all three of them share.

_Annie deserves more than this,_ she thinks. _We conquered the Capitol, yet we're still living in poverty. This just isn't right._

Annie finally finds Katniss's phone number and gives it over to Johanna.

"I also have Peeta's on there, too."

"Not necessary. The two probably live together now. I'm sure they fell deeply in love and had babies by now."

Johanna dials the number, but when she does, she gets a message: _"This line has been disconnected or no longer exists. Please try again."_

" 'Please try again'?" she yells in frustration.

So she dials the number a second time, getting the exact same message.

"Why should I 'try again' if this is all I'm going to get?"

"Try Peeta's."

Johanna frustratedly dials Peeta's number, only to get the exact same message again.

"What is with these people? Did they just tear their phones out of the wall?"

"Maybe they don't like being bothered."

Johanna sighs. Thinking that she would have an easy time getting hold of Katniss was a mistake. Katniss always was a problem for her. And in the end, Katniss did not fulfill her promise to her – killing Coin instead of Snow.

_Maybe had Coin stuck around, we wouldn't have all these problems, _Johanna thinks. _Maybe Hawthorne's right – maybe Paylor is the true enemy here._

"What do you think Katniss thought of me?" Annie asks Johanna.

"Pardon me?"

"I mean, did she think of me as a gracious person? Or did she think of me as a nut?"

"If I knew what was going on in that girl's mind, it would have saved me a lot of problems back in the arena."

"I just wonder…" Annie pauses, starting to feel her mind slip. "Was she… jealous of me?"

Johanna notices Annie beginning to lose focus, but she still answers her with her usual wit. "Why the hell would she be jealous of you? Jealous of a girl who had her husband brutally murdered?"

Annie then covers her ears with her hands, and Johanna knows she has gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Annie. Please come back. Please – I'm right here."

"Finnick – Finnick!"

"Annie, it's okay. Really, it'll be all right."

Annie continues to struggle, but she gains focus for enough time to ask Johanna a serious question. "Johanna, do you believe in heaven?"

"Sure, I do. What keeps me going after all these years?"

"I know Finnick did. I know I do too. It was an old religion, Johanna – you may want to laugh-"

"No, I knew what Finnick believed. That's why I believed it too."

"Really?"

"Of course. Finnick and I talked a lot as mentors. We were great friends, and you know that. His faith kept him going after all that he went through, and when I asked him about it, he was very kind to tell me about it – and now I believe it too."

"So you believe Finnick's in heaven right now?"

"Of course. He's looking down at you right now, Annie. So any time you feel like you're going to lose it, you just look up and see him smiling at you."

Annie smiles happily, starting to break out of her lost state. "Thank you, Johanna."

"All right, now let's get to the bottom of this damn phone problem! Why don't have Katniss and Peeta have their stupid phones hooked up?"

Annie holds back a laugh, seeing Johanna go from sentimental to profane in a matter of seconds.

* * *

After a week of nothing of any importance happening, Johanna remains frustrated about not being able to get in contact with Katniss and Peeta. The only option remains to actually go to 12 and try to find them there – but that would be a total waste of time if they weren't there anymore.

So she presses on in her work, continuing to work in the forest to support Annie, and also spending time in the representative's office, trying to gather information about Enobaria and District 2.

_If I only could have killed her while we were in prison, none of this would have ever happened! _Johanna thinks in disgust.

She comes home from working in the forest one day, finding Annie crying. It isn't a rare occurrence, for her to come back to find Annie out of it, so she rushes over to her and begins to comfort her.

"I had a dream," Annie tells her.

"A nightmare? Yeah, I've had plenty of those too."

"No, it wasn't a nightmare," Annie replies. "It was Finnick telling me that the answer lies with the Mockingjay. Then I woke up and I began crying because I miss him so much."

"It's okay, it's really okay."

Johanna immediately dismisses Annie's dream as nothing more than a crazy one that she's sure to have from time to time. They already tried to get an answer from Katniss, and they were unable to contact her. But she then thinks about it harder. Maybe there was actual significance to the message.

So she grabs Annie's hand and lifts her to her feet.

"Come on, Annie, get Finnick Jr. and bring him with you."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're taking a train to 12 – and we're going to find that answer."


	4. The Train

**Chapter 4**

**The Train**

"_And the all-night girls they whisper of escapades out on the "D" train…"_

Johanna and Annie stand at the train station, waiting for their train to come. Finnick Jr., nestled in Annie's arms, begins to cry as he hears all the people talking around them.

"Why did you have to bring the little brat?" Johanna asks. "We could have hired a babysitter, you know."

"I don't go anywhere without Finnick Jr.," Annie replies. "Besides, I want Katniss and Peeta to see him."

Johanna crosses her arms and sighs angrily, while continuing to wait for the train.

"You know, it's a long trip to 12. Even if this thing does go 200 miles per hour, it'll still take us almost half a day to get there."

"And Finnick Jr. will sleep the whole way there."

"You better hope so, or I might just throw him out the window!"

The train finally arrives, and the two of them go to board it. As Annie goes to board, an attendant stops her.

"Does he have a ticket?" she asks her.

"Excuse me?" Johanna replies, stepping up next to Annie. "It's a baby. Why would it need a ticket?"

"New policy, every living thing that enters this train must have a boarding pass."

"Well, then I guess I'll just kill you and take yours!"

"Security!"

Annie pulls back Johanna from attacking the attendant, as security guards rush over. One of them immediately grabs Johanna and starts to pull her away.

"You think you can mess with me? I'll kill all of you!"

"Hold on a minute," Annie breaks in. "We'll just pay for an extra ticket."

"Those tickets are a fortune! To pay all that just for a little baby…"

Annie pulls out some money and hands it over to the attendant. "Is that enough?"

The attendant counts it over. "Yes, it is."

"Now please let my friend come on board with me."

The security guards release Johanna, who angrily joins Annie and the baby in boarding the train car.

"You shouldn't have caved."

"Johanna, you were making a scene. There's no need to cause all that trouble over a simple ticket."

"But it's expensive, and we can't afford much. We don't get special perks for being Victors anymore – not since the fall of the Capitol."

Johanna then thinks about what she has just said. In a way, she is pushing for the return of the Capitol – to bring herself and Annie the food and money that they once had. She quickly realizes that she'd rather be poor and free than still under the Capitol's demands. But to be poor _and_ still under the Capitol – which could become the case under Enobaria's leadership – _that_ would be disastrous.

After travelling for several hours, the train makes a stop. Johanna wakes up out of her slumber to look out the window. What she sees is quite a shocking sight.

"My home!"

Johanna's exclamation wakes the baby up, which in turn awakens Annie. Annie looks out the window to see the same thing Johanna sees.

It is District 7 – completely overrun by military. Houses are torn down, not a single civilian stands outside. The District has turned into something of a military base.

"No… they can't have done this…"

Some of the people get up to leave the train. One of them sees Johanna, recognizing her as the former Victor.

"You don't want to come back here," the person tells her. "It's getting worse by the day."

"Whose soldiers are these?" Johanna questions.

"We're told that they are Paylor's."

_Paylor, the villain,_ as Gale told her. Still, she has a hard time believing it.

"Is it only like this in 7?"

"We've heard 9 and 10 are pretty bad too."

"That's terrible," Annie breaks in.

"Johanna, whatever you do, don't mess with the new military. They'll punish you terribly for any sort of resistance."

"Don't worry!" Johanna exclaims sarcastically. "I've never been known to be a rebellious one, have I?"

"I mean it."

The passengers destined for District 7 exit the train, and the train begins on its way again.

"We're up against a lot more than I bargained for," Johanna remarks. "I just wish I knew who the real enemy was."

* * *

Eventually the train arrives at District 12. For the past half hour, Finnick Jr. has been crying and screaming, and Johanna has been threatening every violent act she can think of.

"We're here," Annie says. "See, everything will be fine now."

"You're just lucky," Johanna replies.

The two step off the train, then leave the station and walk into the District. They both immediately notice how empty the place looks. Only scattered houses are in the area, none incredibly close to each other. They walk past some of them and find Victor's Village, which seems to have been torn apart. Only a couple houses remain, amongst piles of dirt and wreckage.

"They have to be in one of these houses," Johanna remarks. "Let's go."

They decide to go to the house on their left. Johanna steps up to the door and knocks on it.

"Friendly visitors!" she calls.

There is no response for a couple minutes. Johanna tries knocking again, then pounding and kicking at the door.

"It's okay, Johanna, it's not that important."

"Yes, it is!"

Johanna finally just pulls at the handle of the door, but it is locked. She frustratedly turns and twists the doorknob to no avail.

"Let's try the other house," Annie suggests.

Johanna gives the door one last kick, then walks with Annie over to the other house. The moment they step up to the door, it suddenly opens on them, revealing the face of Peeta.

"We heard all the noises over at Haymitch's old house, and we knew it couldn't be him," Peeta tells them. "It's good to see you, come on in."

* * *

"So Haymitch died?" Johanna asks.

"The liquor finally got to him," Katniss responds. "Drank too much, ended up with alcohol poisoning. It was bound to happen sooner or later. We keep that house locked up so no one goes in and steals any of his belongings."

"I feel so bad," Annie states.

"It's okay," Peeta replies. "Haymitch was miserable in his final days, it's almost as if he wanted to die. We're all right without him."

Katniss walks over to Annie, who sits on a chair across the room from Katniss and Peeta's couch. "May I hold him?"

"Of course!" Annie replies, handing Finnick Jr. over to Katniss.

"Oh, he's so cute. Looks just like Finnick, too."

After Katniss cuddles the baby for a while and Peeta plays with him, the District 12 lovers finally wonder why the other two Victors have arrived.

"Why come all the way out here, just to see _us_?" Peeta questions. "We're not that important people anymore."

"We called you, but as I can see, you've disconnected your phone," Johanna responds.

"That's right, and Peeta's old house burned down in a fire," Katniss adds.

"That's terrible," Annie remarks.

"Why disconnect your phone? Don't you think people might want to call you?" Johanna questions.

"Ever since Enobaria became president, we've been afraid that District 2 would be tapping our calls," Peeta responds. "So we decided to just not let them have that opportunity."

"That's the very reason why we're here, because of that bitch," Johanna states.

"Johanna!" Annie shouts. "Finnick Jr.'s ears hear everything."

Johanna rolls her eyes. "We want your help in figuring out what is going on."

Katniss and Peeta both laugh.

"Why us?" Katniss asks. "We don't know a thing."

"We've just tried our very best to stay out of it," Peeta adds.

"Aren't you concerned?" Johanna questions. "Aren't you worried that District 2 might become the new Capitol?"

"Of course we're concerned," Katniss replies. "But what can we do? We're helpless now. We can't do anything about the situation."

Johanna sighs. "If you can't help us, then no one can."

Katniss goes over to hand Finnick Jr. over to Annie, but as she does, she notices fear in Annie's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Katniss asks. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I sent you the picture of Finnick Jr.," Annie states. "You didn't respond. I thought… you probably think of me as a mad woman."

Katniss smiles. "Annie, I think the world of you. Finnick loved you so much, and I just loved watching you two together. It haunts me every day that I wasn't able to save him. I would give anything – even my own life – to bring Finnick back to you."

Annie begins to cry happily. "Thank you, Katniss."

Katniss then embraces Annie warmly. "I'm so glad you came to see us. I would have responded had I known how much it meant to you. You don't have to be worried. We love you, Annie."

"I echo everything Katniss said," Peeta adds. "You've been through more than I could bear."

Johanna laughs for a moment. "Peeta, you were hijacked. Your life ruined. That's a lot to go through."

"Yes, but as you should be able to see by now, the hijacking completely wore off," Peeta replies. "I can remember everything clearly now. The Capitol didn't completely defeat me. They failed."

"We've all lost a lot," Katniss adds. "Just from losing Prim, I can't imagine how it felt to lose everyone you love, Johanna."

"She keeps me alive," Annie tells Katniss. "I wouldn't be able to make it without her."

Johanna shrugs her shoulders. "It's nothing, really. Just keeping my promise to Finnick. Except it's hard to when that baby won't shut up!"

Everyone laughs for a moment. "You've sacrificed a lot to help Annie," Katniss states. "Thank you."

"I've sacrificed nothing," Johanna replies. "I had nothing left in 7 for me. And from the way it looks, 7 has even less than before."

Peeta looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"We stopped at 7 on our way here. Looks like the military's ruined that place. Just all part of Enobaria's master plan. Or Paylor's. Or Hawthorne's. I don't know whose."

Katniss suddenly looks shocked. "Hawthorne's? You mean, Gale?"

"Haven't you heard? He's the new Secretary of Defense."

"So Gale's behind all this?"

"I don't know. But considering he's sleeping with Enobaria, he must be."

Katniss's jaw drops open. "He… he loves Enobaria?"

"I saw the two of them kiss. The man's whipped, I tell you. From talking with him, he's nothing like the boy who saved me from the Capitol's clutches."

Katniss looks furious. "I can't believe it! Gale, the boy who wanted so badly to take down the Capitol, is now helping restore it!"

"That's what I said. But what do I know?"

A determined look comes over Katniss's face. "We have to do something about this. Something's not right with Gale, and I want to find out what."

"It's no use, Katniss," Peeta states. "What can the four of us do?"

"We go to District 2 ourselves, and sneak into wherever Gale's working. I'm sure I can talk some sense into him."

"Well, it looks like the Mockingjay is going to help us after all!" Johanna exclaims to Annie.

"But what about Finnick Jr.?" Annie asks worriedly. "If we're going to be going into a dangerous situation, I don't want him to get hurt."

Katniss bites her lip. "You know, my mother still works at a hospital out in 4, where you live. Why not allow my mother to watch him?"

Annie's face brightens. "You think she will, Katniss?"

"Of course she will! And don't worry, Annie, we're going to be quite safe. After all, we survived the Hunger Games! What harm could a little diplomatic mission do?"

"That reminds me," Johanna states. "That bitch said she can't kill me because I'm a Victor. You know why? It'll start a revolution. And they can't withstand one. So there's no way they'll kill any of us."

"I wouldn't be so certain," Peeta replies. "But I'm glad to know that we've got something to hang on to."

"So, how about it?" Johanna announces. "The four of us drop off Finnick Jr. with Katniss's mother. Then we all go to 2 and find out who's behind all this!"

"And then what?" Katniss asks.

Johanna grins. "Then we stop the enemy… or die trying."


End file.
